Zades: better than canon
by ouat zadesrumbeller
Summary: A collection of Zelena and Hades stories featuring everybody's favorite wickedly delightful witch and Lord of the Underworld. WARNING: contains cuteness, fluff, and some dorky hades! Reviewing and/or sending prompts is appreciated and I take it to heart. T to be safe
1. Chapter 1: Cuddling

**Cuddling**

Zelena had always wondered what it would be like to cuddle.

She had never been cuddled before, or at least doesn't remember it ever happening. Between her mother dying when she was young and her abusive father (not to mention her walls) cuddling was never an option.

So she reacted as well as expected when Hades casually drew her into his lap while watching some show late at night.

She tensed and held her breathe at first. Hades frowned at her tensing but said nothing on the matter,for which she was grateful for.

He simply started rubbing her shoulders and back.

As she was about to lean away she stopped herself, lt actually felt _good._

With each movement she found herself relaxing.

She let out a little content sigh as she leaned back resting her head on his shoulder.

She tilted her head ever so slightly to look at his face,and she found him staring at her with that _look_ she grew so fond of.

Hades smiled at her and she was quick to return the favor.

She leaned over and pressed a light kiss to his lips, gave him one last smile, and shifted her head back to watch the remainder of the show.

She knew she would never want anything more than Hades, except,maybe a little bundle of joy to complete her family.

 _That's a thought for a different day._ She thought as she cuddled into her boyfriend's chest.

 **So I still am not over 5x21 that whole episode could have been avoided. I am going to need mental/emotional help. Why do all my ships sink? Seriously! Woodenswan and then zades! Aw well, anyway, love to hear your thoughts/opinions. No school. Lots of free time. Will take ideas/prompts. I don't know if I'm going to turn this into multi-fic ( think that's what you call it,lol) there seem to be alot of them now. So should I continue or no?**


	2. Chapter 2: will you?

**Will you?**

There was something wrong with him. She was sure of it.

He'd been acting weird all week with the extra smiles and kind words.

Zelena's suspicions were only confirmed when she would ask Hades what he was up to and he would either smile or say "Nothing" then walk away leaving her with her eyes narrowed.

After a while she couldn't handle it. She consulted her sister about it

"Guys are just that way sometimes." Regina said as Ruby refilled her coffee

"But all the time?"

"Well, he could be up to something. Maybe he broke something and is trying to make up for it?" She said with a shug.

"Or maybe he has a secret girlfriend and is trying cover it up." Ruby stated matter-o-factly.

Zelena rolled her eyes. She never liked the mutt in the first place, but now that she was with that Kansas brat Dorothy Gale and her little fleabag? The _extra_ hate and the _extra_ loathing.

She finished her coffee, put down her money,told her sister she had to go, and left.

Later that night as she crawled into bed with Hades,who had on his frameless glasses and was intently reading a book, she confronted him.

"Why have you been acting so strange lately? Are you planning something!"

He looked up at her and took off his glasses.

"Ah you've got me." He then chuckled.

"For days I've been planning the perfect date. I got reservations to the fanciest restaurant in town. Planned on taking you on a stroll after. I wanted it to be a surprise but, he sighed, you caught me."

Zelena blushed, feeling rather foolish with her suspicions.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what got over me."

He smiled and and gently shook his head "It's alright." He said.

" When is the date?"

" Tomorrow night, actually."

"Good. Can't wait." She said as she rested her head on his chest and he brought the covers up around them. He then turned off the light.

* * *

Zelena was rummaging around her farmhouse closet looking for something _,anything,_ to wear.

" _Why am I so nervous?"_ she thought as she looked between two dresses.

She finally settled on a knee length black lace dress with designs on the top and the sleeves which were both see through. The top had a tube top built in underneath it so she wasn't showing of her breasts. Finally the bottom have wavy lace ruffles that also had the design. She wore black high heels with it.

She walked down the stairs to find Hades in bathroom with the door wide open as he was staring into the mirror, looking like he was giving himself a internal pep talk.

He clearly didn't see her standing there and as she grinned she wanted to keep it that way.

* * *

Hades has lived a long life with being a god and all, but never in his life had he been so nervous.

" _it's cool. Your cool. Your fine."_ His mind said reassuringly, but his heart said otherwise with it rapidly beating under his suit.

What a nice suit it was by the way. A pitch-black coat with a crisp white dress shirt and a jade colored tie.

Giving up on trying to calm his rapid pulse he turned and was sure his heart had stopped again as he saw her.

There she was with her hair down and her dress, _that dress,_ he figured was going to give him a heart attack.

"You look, he grinned trying to find his words, wonderful."

" _More than wonderful_." He thought but alas he was still at a loss of words as she held his hand and said he looked very handsome as well.

She led him out of the house. Something he was grateful for because if he was in there for another minute they wouldn't have made it to the restaurant.

As he drove he couldn't help but keep glancing at her. _"I'm so lucky."_ He thought.

After they had ate they went on their stroll by the docks

They stopped and turned to face the sea, it was glistening in the moon's glow.

"It's beautiful." She murmured

"It's okay, but I wouldn't call it beautiful with you standing next to it in comparison."

If she hadn't have been blushing she would have noticed that he pulled the little black velvet box he'd been fiddling with all day.

"Zelena." He said affectionately as he got down on one knee

"Hmm?" She said then she looked over at him.

She let out a gasp so small she was positive he didn't hear it.

He opened up the box and said "Zelena, I love you, he grasped her hand, and I want to spend the rest of my life loving you, so will you do me the extraordinary honor of marrying me?"

When Zelena started crying he wasn't sure if that was a good sign or not. But when she started nodding her head up and down and saying 'Yes' with so much happiness in her voice he knew it was definitely a good sign.

He let out a relieved sigh he didn't know he was holding and stood up. He barely got on his feet before she kissed him.

"I love you." She whispered against his lips as he twirled her around. He let out a hearty laugh. "I love you." He said as he kissed her again.

 **Awww, isn't that so cute? Just in case you were wondering the dress Zelena Is wearing is the dress Emma Stone was wearing at the 68th Cannes film festival. I just thought Zelena would look amazing in it. Anyway, Review and/or send prompts.**


	3. Chapter 3: Motion Picture

**Motion Picture**

Regina had recommended watching it. Zelena was against it at first but she had finally caved in, deciding to make him suffer a bit.

"No. I'm not going to watch that senseless idiotic movie, and that's final!" he said.

Four hours later Hades ended up sitting on the couch with Zelena beside him.

"So do you want to watch _Hercules_ in full screen or widescreen?

"It doesn't matter. Oh, I almost forgot." He said as he pulled out what looked like another movie.

"What's that?" Zelena said curiously.

"This, is just my payback." Hades said as he showed her the cover that read _The Wizard of Oz._

"No."

"Oh Yes." he said seriously "One hour and Forty-seven minutes of singing, friendship, and Dorothy Gale."

Zelena groaned.

"Fine, but we're going to watch _Hercules_ first." She said crossly.

"Ok." He said happily. Thinking it couldn't be as bad as _The Wizard of Oz._

But it was still torture. With the brainless brawn, the goat man, and the muses singing every song.

"The only thing upside to this is that I'm still handsome."

"Clearly." Zelena said sarcastically looking at the grey god with yellow eyes and sharp teeth.

"I also still have my wonderful sense of humor."

"I'll give you that one."

"That girl has some guts for standing up to you."

"She must want to die."

"Well you already have her soul. So there's not much you can do to her." Zelena pointed out.

"True."

They said nothing more till 'Hades' got Hercules to make a deal.

"My actions are the only thing accurate in this movie."

 _"_ Definitely _."_

Zelenalaughed when Pegasus blew out Hades's hair. She earned a glare from Hades.

When Hades tricked Hercules into going into the river of souls to rescue Megara the real Hades went "Man I'm good!" while smiling.

When it ended Zelena sighed when Hades wickedly said 'Your turn'.

Zelena looked at the screen boredly until Miss Gulch came onto the screen trying to get the sheriff to euthanize the little fleabag.

"You know, I'm really starting to like this Miss Gulch."

Hades laughed and she looked at him confused.

"You'll get it later."

She finally understood when Dorothy saw Miss Gulch turn into the Wicked Witch of the West.

"Well that explains alot." She said

Zelena groaned when the Good Witch of the North came on screen.

She groaned even louder as she magicked the slippers on Dorothy's feet.

"That wretched Glinda always getting in the way." She said angrily

Hades shushed her politely and she continued to watch the movie.

"There's that dim-witted Walsh." she said as the face appeared in the smoke.

She accepted her movie death fairly well, but when the munchkins broke into a verse of 'The witch is dead' that's when she lost it.

"WHAT THE HELL!" she shrieked at the TV.

Hades was trying not to laugh but a snicker escaped him.

She turned to him and glared "What are you laughing about?!"

He continued laughing "Nothing."

She turned to walk away but he grabbed her hand.

"Hey, come here." He said as he stood up.

She turned to face him and he tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear.

"You're cute when your angry."

"Really?"

"Really really."

"You know that I love you Zelena."

"Oh yeah?"

"Prove it."She said as she pushed him down onto the couch

She kissed him and when they broke apart he started humming 'ding dong the witch is dead'

She playfully smacked his chest and said "Shut up" while laughing.

 **This just had to happen. It's been a while since I've seen** _ **The Wizard of Oz**_ **so I don't know if its all right or not. Had to have a Meg mention I kinda hate how OUAT made her weak and she needed a man to save her. Review I love the feedback good or bad. Requesting prompts for stories.**


	4. Chapter 4: Topped Off With A Sesame S

**Topped off with a sesame seed bun**

 **For Reginafangurl101**

Hades worked in a very good law firm. It was a nice place and the only downside was running into Gold occasionally. Sometimes Hades would stay extra hours to catch up on paperwork.

Today he had no extra paperwork. However he couldn't seem to focus on work. How could he? He left his Zelena violently puking up her guts this morning. She'd been sick for days now.

He sighed, hoping she was alright. He'd wanted to stay home and comfort her but she all but pushed him out the door this morning, insisting that she would go to the hospital, saying how she must have caught the flu from Henry.

" _All well,_ he thought, _no use dwelling on it now."_ Besides he would be home with her in a couple hours for dinner.

* * *

As Zelena left the hospital she couldn't keep the smile off her face. How could she? She'd just been told the most spectacular news of her life. She was with child. She was having a _baby!_ Whale had just confirmed that her 'flu' was actually morning sickness.

As she got in the car, her smile faltered.

The wave of reality came in. She was ecstatic, but how would Hades feel? It wasn't like it was planned. Did he even want a child?

She decided that she would still work her butt off to come up with the perfect way to break the news.

She looked online for some simple ideas there were alot, but only one really caught her eye.

She had to get to work, there was so much to do and so little time.

* * *

As a god, time went quickly. Years seemed like days and centuries seemed like years. Why care about a pointless thing like time if you're immortal? Yet as Hades stared at the clock and he thought time could never pass so slowly.

* * *

Zelena put the baby back ribs she was preparing in the oven. After that she opened up a can of baby corn while putting a bag of baby carrots into the boiling water.

* * *

Meanwhile Hades was in a heated game of 'Barrel of monkeys' with the paperclips.

* * *

 _Later_ :

When Zelena came out of the cellar from getting Hades a bottle of wine, she put the homemade cake consisting of white cake mix and some Sugar Babies in the oven.

* * *

Hades had to stop the chair. He was going to be sick if he kept spinning his chair around.

* * *

Zelena took the ribs out of the oven and busied herself with setting the table and getting the plates filled. She also couldn't forget the revealing detail.

* * *

Hades began to wonder if Chronos, the god of time and space, was playing tricks on him. After a while, the time came for him to leave and he couldn't have gotten out of there fast enough.

As he drove home his stomach rumbled. Hades thought of Zelena's cooking, her food was no ambrosia, but it tasted just as good because she made it.

He wondered what she was making tonight.

* * *

As Zelena put the last plate of food down she heard the crunch of pebbles indicating a car was going up the drive

She smiled " _Right on time."_ She thought.

* * *

Hades shut the car door and climbed up the steps and went inside. As he shut the door his nose was filled with the aroma of something wonderful.

He took off his shoes and walked in the kitchen to see the table filled with delicious looking food, he took notice of oddly matching food but thought nothing more of it.

Being the gentleman he was, he kissed her, helped her into her chair, and offered her some wine.

When she refused and nodded towards her water glass he suspected nothing.

When they started eating he asked about her doctor's appointment.

"So what did the doctor say?"

"Whale said that it would get better."

" _After my first trimester_." She thought

"Well that's good."

"It really is."

 _"For so many reasons."_

He grabbed her hand "I've been worried about you lately. Throwing up left and right and the nausea you've said you had."

She smiled and was entirely sure he'd love the baby.

When they'd ate the cake and had just finished clearing the table. She was walking into the living room before she stopped and turned to face Hades, who was refilling his wine.

She asked, "Will you make sure I got everything out of the oven?"

"Of course."

He opened the oven to find a baking pan with a single sesame seed bun on it.

"Zelena, he asked, why is there a bun In our-" he stopped realizing the significance of the bun, and the theme of the food.

He looked up to see her in the corner of the kitchen, smiling and gently holding her stomach. He walked over and hesitantly touched her stomach.

"There is a bun, he said smiling, in our oven."

"Indeed there is." She said grinning widely.

He laughed and spun her around. When he sat her down he kissed her while holding her. Then he moved to his knees and kissed the area where the baby was.

"You know, she confessed as her hands moved to his hair, I wasn't sure you wanted a child."

He looked up at her while rubbing their unborn child and he said "Zelena, all I want is you two."

 ***Sniffle* *Sobs* Thanks Adam and Eddie, this will never happen, *wails* and we owe it all to you guys. Thanks for ruining my happiness. What has become of me? Writing fanfics at 1am. I'm wasting my life, but it's totally worth it. Review and/or send prompts please! Love hearing from you guys!**


	5. Chapter 5: my first, my last, my

**"My first, my last, my everything"**

She knew he was obsessed with it. She should have seen it coming. It was only a matter of time, really.

Yet she thought she'd never catch him doing it in this lifetime.

It was early in the morning when Zelena got up, and it was far too early for Hades' spot in the bed to be cold.

He didn't have to get ready for work until an hour. She didn't know where he was until she heard low music coming from the bathroom.

So when she got up to investigate and saw it happening, she had to pinch herself.

Hades was in the bathroom, donning a grey tee and plaid pajama pants, dancing to Barry White's "My first, my last, my everything"

She guessed that's what she gets for letting him binge watch _Ally Mcbeal._ It wasn't her fault he idolized that Richard Fish character.

He thought that because they both worked at a law firm, and sort of looked alike, meant he had to quote and act like him.

She stood there and watched him. Of course he was dorky enough to memorize his dance moves too.

He was shuffling, snapping,and clapping to the beat. She thought it was adorable as she leaned against the door jam.

He was so into it that he didn't even see her.

Deciding to let him preserve what little dignity he had left, she cleared her throat.

He abruptly stopped and when he saw her his entire face flushed tomato-red.

"I was just...I saw a...there was a...bug." He sputtered out.

"A bug." She repeated, smiling at him.

"mhmm." He stared at his feet.

"Hades, you are such a dork." She said.

She walked over to him and put her hands in his and looked him in the eyes and said

"But you're my dork."

 **I need to thank FangirlSupreme for introducing me to** _ **Ally Mcbeal**_ **in one of her fanfics, because at the time I had no idea what an** _ **Ally Mcbeal**_ **was. I know it's kinda short but I wasn't going to attempt explaining the moves, because if I did it would sound like Hades was having a seizure. I think deep down Hades is a dork and I needed to make this happen. Reviewing and/or sending prompts is appreciated and took to heart.**


	6. Chapter 6: such a girl

**Such a girl**

She knew he was being a good father. He absolutely _adored_ playing with the kids. He did things he didn't even like such as watching those dense Disney movies with them.

Zelena was proud of Hades for overcoming his need for vengeance and being the bigger person. They'd settled down and over time they had three kids:(in order) Hayden, Demetri, Oliver & Cameron (twins).

Zelena loved that he spent time with the kids, and nothing compared to him sitting in a toddler chair sipping tea.

Which is what he was up to now. He'd come home from work to be whisked away by Cameron, who wanted a tea party.

Zelena stood in the doorway watching them with a smile on her face. She glanced into the living room where the boys were passed out.

As she watched Hades, who was currently sporting a pink boa and tiara, laughing with Cameron, who was wearing something similar to Hades' get-up, she realized that she couldn't have asked for a better man to father her children.

Hades noticed her and grinned, locking eyes with her. She smiled back just as lovingly.

When they'd finished playing he got up and moved to get out of the room but before he left he kissed Zelena.

Hades went to the living room and covered the kids up while kissing each of their heads. He noticed Zelena watching him for the second time that day so he strolled over.

"See something you like?" He asked teasingly.

"Yes." She said as she kissed him, she held on to the lapels of his jacket, pulling him closer. When they broke she smiled saying, "Who would have thought the god of death could be such a fatherly figure?"

"No one."

"I did, But I never thought he would let his little girl paint his nails." She said gesturing to the hand that was in hers. The nails had pink paint work on them that looked like a five year old had done them, which made sense, considering Cameron was five.

He blushed. "It was her idea." Pointing to the girl who was curled up next to her brothers, fast asleep.

She laughed while saying, " You're such a girl, but I like it."

 **I had a MAJOR case of writer's block, so sorry for not updating sooner. I finally got out of it today but I think when I wrote this I was still recovering so forgive me if its a bit sucky. But I promise to have another chapter out tomorrow. Reviewing and/or sending prompts is appreciated and taken to heart.**


	7. Chapter 7: serenade

**Serenade**

 **Random AU**

 **This ladies and gentlemen, is the result of listening to** _ **Unworthy of Your Love**_ **(sung by Greg germann & Annie Golden) 20+ times in a row. I changed some words to make it fit in the story.**

Zelena woke to the small _rapt!_ on her bedroom window. She got out of bed wondering what the hell woke her up. She grumbled all the way to the window, not bothering to keep it down.

Her sister was with robin and only the gods knew where her mother went to. All she knew was that they both had plans and were not going to be home. She was surprised they left her here alone, really.

When she opened the window she was ambushed by a red paper airplane. She was impressed how they got it up here, consider her room was on the second story.

She looked out the window and saw no one, but she opened the airplane and surprisingly there were words.

It reads:

 _My dearest Zelena,_

 _I am humiliated by my weakness and my vengeance. But Zelena, I can change, I will prove to you that I can change. With one brave act I will win your love for now and all eternity._

 _Love, Hades_

As she gazed out the window she saw her, well she wasn't sure what he was to her, but standing in her yard with a guitar was no other than Hades himself.

He strummed his guitar and she smiled, leaning on the ledge to watch him, forgetting she was suppose to be mad at him.

He began singing:

 _I am nothing,_

 _You are wind and water and sky,_

 _Zelena._

 _Tell me, greenie,_

 _How I can earn your love?_

 _I would swim oceans,_

 _I would move mountains,_

 _I would do anything for you._

 _What do you want me to do?_

 _I am unworthy of your love_

 _Zelena, greenie,_

 _Let me prove worthy of your love._

 _Tell me how I can earn your love,_

 _Set me free._

 _How can I turn your love to me?_

 _I am nothing._

 _You are wind and Devil and God,_

 _Zelena,_

 _Take my blood and my body_

 _For you love._

 _Let me feel fire,_

 _Let me breathe poison,_

 _Tell me to tear my heart in two,_

 _If that's what you want me to do..._

 _I am unworthy of your love._

 _Let me be worthy of your love,_

 _Set me free..._

Hades was practically shouting now, and Zelena watched intrigued by his song.

 _I would come and take you from your life!_

 _You_ _would_ _be queen to me, not wife!_

 _I would crawl belly deep though hell!_

 _Baby, I'd die for you!_

 _Even though_

 _I will always know:_

 _I am unworthy of your love,_

 _Zelena darlin'_

 _Let me be worthy of your love._

 _I'll find a way to earn your love,_

 _Wait and see._

 _The you will turn your love to me,_

 _Your love to me..._

When he finished Zelena was smiling. She couldn't even remember what they were fighting about, all she could remember was that it didn't matter, not now.

She smiled and mouthed," _I love you."_

He mouthed _" Am I worthy of your love?"_

 _"Yes."_

 **I don't know why but when he says "You will be queen to me, not wife!" I automatically think of Hades. Maybe it's because the actor sings it or it could be the whole " I wanted to make it a kingdom, our kingdom!" and it's good song, despite being sung by a pychopath. Review and/or send prompts it's really appreciated and taken to heart.**


	8. Chapter 8: inner demons

**Inner demons**

 _Hades stood next to a marble pillar, looking to see if the coast was clear. If he was going to take this place over he had to kill_ him, _and he wasn't going to trip at the finish line._

 _The door was grand and made of solid Oak, it was a ridiculous size, you could fit a carriage though there with ease if you tried._

 _He pressed himself against the pillar as his target walked into his chambers. Hades firmly grasped the weapon in his hands and he strode to the room._

 _There stood the strong Zeus with his back facing the door. In his hands he was fiddling with a meaningless trinket, completely focused that he didn't sense another person entering the room._

 _"_ Brother." _Hades said coldly, his voice full of fiery rage._

 _Zeus' back straightened at the title and he quickly turned to face him._

 _"_ Hades! H-how are you here? And how did you repair that?" _He said pointing to the Olympian Crystal in Hades' hands._

" I'm the king of the Underworld _, Hades chuckled,_ and there's always a loophole."

"But I thought true love kiss was the only way." _Zeus said in disbelief_

"You were wrong, and so was father. You saw what happened to him when he didn't believe in me." _He referred to him killing their father to get the crystal._

 _Zeus yelled for help but he knew when it got there it would be to late. Hades plunged the crystal into his chest and he watched with a smile as the once mighty Zeus fell, then eventually dissolving into du-_

* * *

Hades awoke with a start, soaked in sweat and maybe some tears. He was confused, where was he? He looked over and saw a sleeping Zelena,who was oblivious to his dream.

" _Oh, right, I'm at home."_

He thought about the dream, how real it seemed, how he desperately _wanted_ it to be real.

He ran a hand through his sweat soaked hair and shook his head. He kill him, Zelena would never forgive him. Would he even forgive himself? After Zelena reconciled with Regina he didn't want to admit it, but deep down a small part of him wanted that too.

But he was too angry at him for everything he had done. Getting his throne, stopping his heart, stealing the girls, ect. The list was endless.

Zelena stirred quietly, turning to face him while still asleep. He looked at her and smiled. Besides, she was enough for him and he wouldn't hurt her like that. She believed he didn't desire vengeance and for the most part, he didn't.

But the wounds were to deep and they left scars, scars that would never be healed. They hurt too, like when you break something and after awhile you can use it but it can never be fully okay, it hurts from time to time. No matter how long you have it.

His scars were rejection and feeling invisible when he was a child because he was always in the shadows of his older brothers. Them catching their parents' eye. It was always Zeus this, or Poseidon that. Never once was it about Hades.

Even though the scars would always be there, someone was trying to mend them: Zelena.

She thought he was worth something, that he was worthy of her love, her heart, her trust, and her body. She thought he was brilliant.

And he could never repay her for that. Even if he had an eternity to make it up to her he never could. Hell, he probably couldn't make it half way up to her in an eternity.

Just that moment she snuggled close to him, breaking him out of his reverie. He slid down to her and held her close, running his fingers through her long curly red hair.

Even though he couldn't make it up to her, he sure as hell would try.

* * *

 **Why couldn't this have happened? Come on, the whole point of the show is second chances and taking the hero way out which is not killing the best thing that ever happened to the show.**

 **Anywho, moving on, if you like these Zades stories im currently in the process of making more, one is about a part Hades' Back story and the other is a last rites fix it story, so be on the lookout!**

 **Reviewing and/or sending prompts is appreciated and taken to heart.**


	9. Chapter 9: Car Calamity

**Car Calamity**

 **I feel really really bad for not updating sooner, but in my defense I've had a lot on my plate lately. But hey, better late than never, right?**

 **Random AU: Car trouble**

The envy green Volvo slowed until it rolled to a stop on the empty road. A woman in her mid thirties opened up the door, her flaming red hair slightly frizzled.

She slammed the door and huffed, it was just not her day.

* * *

 _She walked into the small diner called_ Granny's _needing coffee. She didn't come there often. It probably had to do with the fact that she hated the employees. For some reason the waitress, Ruby, got under her skin._

 _Zelena had a personal vendetta against her. Perhaps it was because she hopped from bed to bed. Or it could be because she was with Zelena's arch nemesis. Right now she could care less about that. She had a more pressing issue to attend to: The lack of coffee in her system._

 _She placed her order at the counter and waited as patiently as she could. When she turned around she got a chest full of hot coffee._

 _"Im so sorry!"_

 _"Watch where your going!" She snapped._

 _Hands reached out and gave her napkins to clean herself up. She looked up to see a man with the fluffiest blonde hair and, she stopped wiping her shirt, the most beautiful blue eyes. Gods, she could swim in those blue pools._

 _"Let me help you with that." The man said, grabbing more towels._

 _What's he talking about? Oh Right. She was angry and drenched in coffee._

 _"I don't need anyone's help." She said angrily._

 _He was very lucky her coffee didn't spill. All hell would be unleashed if it did. She stormed out of the diner to her car._

* * *

 _Zelena smoothed the wrinkles out of her new blouse as she walked up the pathway to her work, thinking It was a good thing she had another blouse in her car._

 _Zelena had been working as a secretary for_ The Brothers Grimm _law firm for half a year now and she wanted to get that raise._

 _After all, who wouldn't want an extra hundred dollars added on to their salary?_

 _Zelena would love the extra cash, but unfortunately, so would Dorothy Gale._

 _She wished that farm girl would take a long walk off a short pier, or at least take her flea bitten mutt and get the hell out of Dodge and never look back._

 _They've hated one another ever since they laid eyes on each other, but not without cause._

 _The condensed version was that Zelena had the opportunity to work in the law firm NESW - north, east, south and west - but Dorothy came and ruined everything. Dorothy got the job, and Zelena's green eyed monster came out._

 _Zelena got in the elevator and watched as the doors started to close._

 _She sighed while thinking about the man that nearly ruined her day._ Did he apologize? _She thought, thinking back._

 _The elevator doors opened on her floor and she got out._

 _As she walked towards her desk she noticed her boss was waiting for her by her desk._

 _"Good morning." Zelena said._

 _"Good morning, Ms. Mills." Mr. Gold said as he toyed with a little metal bicycle on her desk. "I wanted to speak to you about the raise. Look, there's no easy way to say this but, Dorothy got it."_

 _"What? I've been here longer. Dorothy's already getting paid more than me as it is!" She said hotly._

 _"Be that as it may, she still gets the raise."_

 _As he walked away Zelena's gaze burned a hole in the back of his head._

* * *

Zelena popped the hood of the car open as she wondered what to do. It was obvious that the battery was dead, but last time she checked, it took two cars and jumper cables to jumpstart a car.

She decided that she would just phone Regina. She knew that Regina was on a date with Robin but Zelena would just have to face her wrath.

Well the calling Regina plan won't work, she couldn't call anyone really, considering her phone was dead.

No phone. No car. No raise. _"What a fantastic day this is."_ Zelena thought sarcastically.

Then came a more depressing thought:

She'd have to wave someone down to help her. On a deserted road. While the sky was darkening.

With the luck she was having today, if someone did help her, it would be a psychotic mass murderer.

Zelena sighed as she pressed her hands on the side of the car, wondering how long this would take.

Apparently not long, because she could her the purr of an engine, and oddly enough, someone singing about how they don't want to set the world on fire.

It turns out the singing was coming from inside a car, a _nice_ chrome red 1957 Chevy Bel Air, and it just so happened the nice car belonged to none other than the clumsy coffee man.

When his car came to a stop she wondered if spending a night in her car would kill her.

"You again?" She said irritably when he got out.

"Unfortunately yes. I saw you were stopped so I thought I would help."

"Well aren't you a good Samaritan." She replied sarcastically.

"Yeah well I know you don't need anyone, but I thought I since I ruined your lovely blouse I could make up for it." He said as he opened his trunk and pulled out jumper cables.

As he worked on getting her car started he tried to make conversation.

"So do all these sarcastic comments come with a name, or do I simply have to call you snarky?"

She scoffed then said, "Zelena."

"Oh well that's pretty."

"Now do you have a name or do I have to call you asshole?"

"Hades."

"Like the god of death?" She questioned.

"Exactly like the god of death."

"Did your parents hate you or something?"

He smiled. "Well you're in no position to judge, _Zelena_." He drawled, emphasizing her name.

"I'll have you know it means green, moon, heaven, and sky in various languages."

"Does it also mean 'bitter one'?" He said laughing as she smacked his arm. He walked over and turned his car on.

Perhaps it was the setting sun casting its glow upon his features that made her realize how handsome he actually was.

"That ought to do it." Go on, try it out." He said as he got out if his car and walked over.

She got in and turned the key and it fired up. "Thanks again, _Hades_." She reached into the glove box and pulled out a napkin and scribbled her number on it. "Let's do it again sometime."

He smiled. "I'd like that, _Zelena_." He tucked the note into his pocket as she drove away. She would definitely be hearing from him in the next few days.

* * *

 **Review! Review! Review! It motivates me.**

 **Oh they are fun to write. I feel they are** _ **slightly**_ **OOC but im not too worried.**

 **Once again I am super sorry for not updating for almost two months! It will not happen again! I will be writing and adding at least 2 soulmate AUs soon.**

 **Did you hear that next season they might bring Robin back, and more importantly Hades!? I did! And it really made my day!**

 **Speaking of Hades, I've wrote a new story called Greek Tragedy it's about Hades' past so check it out!**

 **As for this new Jafar... I feel the actor was great in the season 6 promo, but I really wanted/ was looking forward to watch Naveen Andrews. (he couldn't reprise the role due to his loyalty to sense8 :'( )**

 **Once again, review!**


	10. Chapter 10: Puppy Predicament

**Puppy Predicament**

 **Inspired** **by the prompt: "How did you 'Accidentally' buy a dragon!?" In this case, they are NOT getting a dragon. Instead they get a cute little puppy.**

Zelena lazily stared at the television screen, wondering how Richard could stand to be with this 'Whipper' character.

She glanced at the clock and shut the TV off. Hades should have been home ten minutes ago, Zelena wondered what the hold up was.

She supposed she should apologize to him for being bit rude by sending him to the store demanding ice cream.

It wasn't entirely her fault. He should've known better than to eat the last of it earlier.

Everybody knows that if your wife is pregnant you do not eat the last of anything.

She was just starting to have those first trimester cravings.

A lot.

To be honest she didn't actually want ice cream until she saw him throw the container away. That's when she desperately started to want it.

Hell, even the thought of Rocky Road made her mouth water.

She got up when she heard the telltale sound of the door being shut. She walked over to greet him and what she saw made her apology fly out the window.

"Hades." She struggled to keep her temper under control for the baby's sake.

"I'm only going to ask this _once_ , what is _that_!?" Her tone was menacing as she pointed to the dog carrier in his left hand.

He sat the carrier down along with the bag of groceries. When he opened the cage a black little Labrador puppy hesitantly stepped out.

"Now before you yell, it was an accident."

"How on earth did you 'accidentally' buy a dog?!" She questioned. He knew she did not like dogs, especially small ones.

He picked up the puppy and scratched it's head before he spoke."You know how the pet shelter is right by the market?"

She nodded, unable to speak with fear that she would lash out on him.

"Well, after I finished selecting the best pail of Rocky Road for the woman I love, I happened to... glance in there."

"Glance?"

"Yes."

Her eyebrows raised, unamused.

"Ok so maybe I went in there. I saw a bunch of hyper dogs and puppies, and then there he was." He raised the dog up a inch.

"He was completely alone, all the other dogs ignored him. I just knew I had have him."

"We need the extra space for the baby." She reasoned.

"I know, but he reminds me of you."

"So now I look like a mutt?" She crossed her arms and he gulped.

"I didn't say that." He held up the dog a bit more. "I meant his eyes remind me of yours."

Sure enough, when she looked into the pooch's eyes she saw they were bright blue.

"Can we keep him, please?" As she looked into his hope filled eyes she was brought back to the time he'd told her about his first dog, Cerberus.

It was a story of love lost, he had said to her. He told her that right after Zeus stopped his heart and banished him to the underworld things got a bit... Lonely.

He compared needing companionship to a fish needing water. So one day, completely out of the blue, he'd gotten a dog. And the need lessened after he adopted Cerberus.

Until they killed him, that is.

It turns out shortly before her 'arrival' Snow, a prisoner, and one of his annoying nephews killed him.

And before Hades could avenge his dog the two souls moved on, with the help of those meddling heroes. He said that he painfully tortured Hook out of spite that day.

He did manage to get revenge on one of his dog's murderers by putting Snow's name on a headstone.

She relived that day when she looked into his eyes. She sighed. She may have been the Wicked Witch back in the day, but having true love and a baby on the way softened her.

She couldn't deny him the happiness he so desired.

She sighed in defeat. "Fine, you can keep him. But if I see one mess, he's going outside."

He grinned as he kissed her lips. "You wont regret it, I promise."

"I better not." She looked down at the forgotten grocery bag. "There better be Rocky Road in there."

* * *

"Come on boy, come on!"

She watched Hades sit on the floor trying to teach the dog to come to him as she devoured her ice cream at the table.

Instead of obeying him he trotted over to Zelena and laid on her feet.

"Have you figured out a name for this thing?" She said as she nudged its head up with her foot. It groaned in response.

"Actually I have. How do you feel about Nyx?" He said as he scooted over to her feet.

She frowned. "Isn't that a God's name? Actually, if I remember correctly, isn't that a _goddess's_ name?"

"For one: It means night and darkness." He said, gesturing towards the dog's shiny black coat. "And two: It's a gender neutral name, i've looked into it."

"You were planning this!?"

"I might have been searching for dog names." He admitted.

"What am I going to do with you Hades?"

"Keep me?" He guessed.

"Hmmm. I'm still debating that topic."

She picked up the dog and held it in front of her face. "I don't know Nyx, should we keep him?" She asked the dog.

The little puppy licked her nose and yapped in response, sending them both into a fit of laughter.

 **Awww. Come on, how cute are they!?**

 **Now I really want Rocky Road ice cream.**

 **Is anyone else rooting for Greg in the Teen's Choice Awards this Sunday? I know I am!**

 **Let me know if you wanna see Nyx more often! I'll make it happen.**

 **Also: I'd love to hear from you guys! I'd like to know what you think about these stories. Good or bad. I will never know if you don't review!**


End file.
